


Birthday Favour

by kattahj



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj





	Birthday Favour

"You know," Spike said, "since it's my birthday, I wondered if you'd do something for me."

"I already got you a present," Lynda said immediately.

"I know. Thank you. This is..."

"I don't think I have any further obligations.."

Spike smirked and peered at Lynda over the edge of his sunglasses. "No obligations?"

"No. I'm very busy. If this is about nurses' uniforms..."

"It isn't."

"Good!"

"I have a new recipe I want to try out on you."

Lynda faltered. "You'd cook me dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She straightened her skirt. "I'll see if I can fit it in."


End file.
